I AM BLIND
by realsrho
Summary: SECOND FANFICTION Seorang wanita bernama junhee yang bertengkar Karena melihat pacarnya sedang berselingkuh bernama kris,yang membuat dia kecelakaan naas dan akhirnya buta,apa yang harus junhee lakukan sekarang? (romance,hurt/comfort)Wuyifan,liuyifei Happy reading!
1. Chapter 1

I am BLIND

Maaf kalau typo~~~~

NO PLAGIAT

REAL author : sarah lusiane

.

.

Happy reading

.

Sinar matahari begitu menyinari wajahnya dan matanya yang indah,kulitnya yan putih dan bersih pipinya yang gembul (pengen author cubit dah). Ya siapa kalau bukan.

JUNHEE

.

.

.

.

.

FLASHBACK

"maaf kan aku jun aku salah,aku bisa jelasin itu bernama kris yang menggengam tangannya sangat erat.

"LEPASS hiks mau diperjelaskan apa lagi mata yang jatuh di pipi nya junhee segera menhindari kris saat itu,dan segera masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"jun buka pintunya jun menketok ketok kaca mobil junhee agar dia bisa memperjelaskan semuanya.

Junhee langsung menyalakan mobilnya dan menendarai mobilnya dengan laju yang sangat cepat.

"HIKSS pembohongg hikss menangis dengan kencangnya didalam mobil sampai-sampai.

.

.

.

.

BRUGHHH

.

.

.

.

AHHHHHHHHH

Junhee tertabrak sebuah tiang listrik jalanan kacanya pecah,dan wajahnya berlumuran darah,dan diaaaa

.

.

PINGSAN

.

.

 _Ayoo dok tolong anak ini dia lukanya sangat jantungnya sekarang dok,_

.

.

.

.

Drtt drtt drttt

.

"iya Hallo,eomma junhee yang sedang memasak didapur mendengar sebuah telpon dari seseorang.

"…''

"iya bener saya junhee sangat curia ada apa ini.

"…"

"apaa baik dok baik saya akan kesana hikss – tiba ibu junhee langsung beranjak dari rumah sakit apa yan dibicarakan dokternya bahwa junhee masuk ugd karena kecelakan.

#####

"DOK hikss hikss bagaimana anak saya dok,tolong dia dok hikss air mata terus tumpah di wajah sang eomma.

"anak ibu masih dalam situasi koma,tetapi ibu ada satu lai masalah bahwa anak ibu matanya buta karena terkena pecahan kaca yang mungkin terkena matanya,sebenarnya masih bisa disembuhkan,jika ada seseorang yang bisa mendonorkan mata anak dokter memberikan alasannya.

Eomma junhee jatuh lemas saat nangis dengan terharunya,kenapa anaknya bisa seperti junhee saat ini melihat wajah putrinya yang masih dalam situasi koma dan wajahnya masih penuh dengan luka akibat kecelakan tadi.

"junhee bangun sayang hikss..hikss. aku ini emang ibu yang gak pernah ngejagain anak – anaknya,ibu macam apa aku ini.

#######

"BROO kenapa muka lu lesu amat gak makan lu mending temenin gua liat cewek sexy,sambil memasan muka mesum – mesumnya dan smirk yang yang berkulit putih bernama sehun.

"gua lagi bad mood males main sama cewek – cewek sexy,gua masih keinget junhee dimana dia sekarang gua kangen sama dia kris yang sangat lesu dan khawatir dimana kekasih bunnynya itu.

"hmm bro gimana kalau lu telpon dia aja,kalau engga ibunya.

"lu bener bro oke membuka handphonenya mencari junhee bunny,nah ketemu.

.

.

.

Your number is not calling…

…

.

"gak diangkat bro,kris sangat khawatir sekarang.

"mungkin telpon ibunya aja kali ya,kris mencari kontak ibu junhee di nomor kontak hapenya.

..

.

.

"hallo tante ini kris ibu junhee terjawab juga.

"kriss junhee junhee ada di rumah sakit kris kamu datang kesini suara serak campur nangis yang diomongkan ibu junhee.

"apa tan iya iya tan kriss beranjak dari tempat club itu dan segera naik kedalam mobil sportnya itu,dengan kecepatan tinggi.

#####

"TANTE,kris berlari – larian.

"tan dimana junhee tan dia frustasi sekarang kenapa pacarnya ini.

"dia masih koma kris dia kecelakan tadi malam,dan diaa diaa buta kriss hiks junhee menjelaskan semua apa yan terjadi pada junhee.

" _apa dia kecelakaan tadi apa ini salah saya ya tuhan,matanya buta._

Kris jatuh tersungkur dilantai dia nangis pacarnya kenapa bisa kecelakaan ini karena sebabnya.

.

.

ARGHHHHHHH BRENGSEKKKKKK

.

.

Kris menembok tembok rumah lansung tersungkur dan jatuh kalau kris bisa menjelaskan mungkin kekasihnya ini tidak akan terjadi seperti ini.

 _HIKS…._

 _HIKSS._

 _WU YIFAN FAN BODOHHHHH_

FLASHBACK OFF….

#####

Kris melihat kekasih bunnynya ini dengan tatapan yang sedih hatinya sangat sakit sekarang..dia menggenggam tangan kekasihnya yang mungil bilang cowok gak nangis buktinya kris sangat nangis saat itu.

"bunny bangun aku kangen sama kamu,maafkan aku ini emang salah aku kalau aku bisa jelasin kamu,kamu ak bakal masuk rumah sakit kaya sangat sedih sekarang dia bener – bener eois sekarang.

Tiba – tiba tangan mungil itu bergerak apa – apa dia bangun ya tuhan terima kasih….kris sangat bahaia sekarang,tuhannya masih bisa mendengar dia.

"dimana aku ini kenapa gelap siapa yang disana tolong nyalakan lampunyaa,disini gelap,junhee langsung mendudukan dirinya di tempat tidur rumah sakit.

"DOKTERR tolong dokterr,kris langsung memanggil dokternya.

"junhee ini eomma nak junhee ya tuhan kau sudah junhee sangat bahagia anaknya sadar.

"baik junhee diperiksa dulu memeriksa detak jantung junhee yan sudah sadar itu.

"dia tidak apa – apa san dokter.

"dok kenapa gelap dok nyalakan lampunya dok saya gak bisa lihat kenapa gelap seperti air mata jatuh dipipi putihnya.

Eomma junhee dan kriss nangis saat itu

Hiksss..

Hikss..

"eomma aku kenapa eomma kenapa yang masih menahan nangis nya ituapa ibunya akan kasih tau bahwa junhee buta karna kecelakaan.

"junhee tenangkan dirimu dulu sayang hiks junhee yang masih menenangkan anaknya ini.

"tidak eomma junhee kenapa eommaaaaaa kenapaaa.

"hikss junhee kamu buta nak kamu gak bisa lihat karena kamu dengan perkataan jujurnya.

" _aku butaa tidak kenapa ini kenapa aku bisa butaa hikss….."_

"ENGGAKK MUNGKIN EOMMAAAA HIKSS…ENGGAK .JUNHEE MENDORONG EOMMANYA ITU HIKSS KENAPA AKU BISA SEPERTI INI ENGGGAA.

Kris melihat kekasih nya ini langsung memeluknya dengan erat.

"siapa kamu kenapa aku dipeluk mencoba melepaskan pelukannya tetapi kris lelah sekarang.

"stt ada aku disini bunny,kris menenangkan kekasihnya ini dia sangat sakit jika melihattt kekasihnya ini nangis,apalagi mendengar bahwa pacarnya buta dia tambah sakit.

"KRISS…hikss lepass mendorong kris hingga dia jatuh dilantai.

"aku gak mau liat kamu lagi kris PERGIIIIIIIIIIIII pergiiii ini semua gara – gara kamu kris hatinya sangat sakit berbagai tertusuk jarum.

"junhee kamu jangan seperti itu nak kris menunggu mu dari malam sampai pagi nak junhee menenangkan putrinya ini.

"PERGIII KAMU BRENGSEKKK JANGAN GANGGU AKU nangis dia terpukul,apa – apaan dia ini.

Kris segera beranjak dari kamar rumah sakit itu dia berjalan dengan lemasnya

" _emang ini salah dirinya kenapa ya tuhan,kenapa engkau sangat tidak adil._

ARGHHHHHHH

######

Sang eomma setia menemani anaknya ini disampin ranjang rumah sakit.

"junhee makan ne kamu belom makan ini eomma bawakan bubur untuk junhee menyodorkan satu suapan bubur untuk anaknya.

Junhee menjawab dengan gelengan kepalanya

"kalau junhee gak makan nanti sakit,makan ya.

"ENGGA EOMMA JUNHEE GAK MAU langsung melemparkan buburnya kelantai dan buburnya jatuh dan tumpah semua dilantai.

"hiks…. Hikss eomma junhee benci eommaa junhee gak bisa lihat eomma tolong junhee eomma.

"hustt maafkan eomma menenangkan anaknya dengan pelukan kasih sayang sang ibu.

"engga eomma ini bukan salah eomma hikss…bagaimana orang – orang melihat aku eomma kalau ternyata aku buta apa mereka akan menertawai ku eomma hiks.. hiks.

"tidak sayang orang diluar sana tidak akan menertawakan mata jatuh bersamaan disudut pipi anak dan ibu.

########

TOKK…TOKK

"nuguu siapa sebentar junhee ibu buka pintu dulu junhee menghapus air membalas dengan anggukan.

"hah Park Chanyeol,sini nak seseorang dengan rambut berwarna hitam memakai hoddie abu – abu membawa sebuah sebuket bunga.

"tan apa junhee ada di menandatanyakan apakah junhee ada didalam apa tidak.

"ada nak silahkan junhee mempersilahkan chanyeol untuk masuk dan menemui junhee saat itu.

"ini junhee nak,junhee ini ada seseoran chanyeol datang.

" _kenapa junhee kenapa dia nangis_.chanyeol.

"hai junhee lama sudah tidak ketemu,chanyeol dengan senyumnya diperlihatkan giginya yang sangat putih itu.

 _Kenapa dia tidak melihat aku,apa dia buta_

"tan boleh chanyeol bicara menengok ke eomma junhee untuk member kejujuran ada apa junhee sebenarnya.

"tentu nak ayo ikut junhee meninggalkan junhee di tempat itu.

'hiks.. junhee buta nak chanyeol dia kecelakaan dia gak bisa lihat.

' _siapa yang melakukan ini padanya akan kubalas kau._

'tan siapa yang melakukan kecelakaan ini apa ada seseorang yang datang kerumah sakit.

"junhee sempat kesal pada kekasihnya bernama kris dia tiba – tiba kesal pada kris dan dia sempat bilang 'ini semua karena kamu junhee menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar

' _apa dia yang membuat junhee jadi buta awas kau kris aku kubalas kau._ Chanyeol sambil menggenggam erat tangannya ini dan dengan wajahnya yang bersmirk.

######

" _Ya tuhan kenapa aku bisa seperti ini mata ku sangat gelap hiks. Tetapi aku harus kuat tidak boleh menyerah._

Junhee beranjak dari kasurnya dan

.

.

.

Aghhhhh

Junhee tersungkur dilantai,tiba – tiba

"kau tidak apa – apa chanyeol yan khawatir.

"tidak apa – apa chan makasih udah bantu senyum angelicnya itu membuat chanyeol berdebar,walaupun dia tidak bisa lihat kenapa senyumnya bisa seindah ini dia benar – benar malaikat.

"hah iya membalas senyumnya membantu junhee untuk beranjak dan didudukan dia dia di tempat tidur.

' _kenapa hati ku berdebar lihat senyumnya aku merasa nyaman dekat dengannya dia bagai malaikat putih yang diberikan tuhan._

"chan kenapa kau diam saja,junhee menanyakan pada chanyeol.

"ahh tidak aku hanya heran saja kenapa ya didunia ini masih ada malaikat putih dengan pipi tertawa puas

"malaikat siapa itu menanyakan pada chanyeol.

"yaa siapa lagi kalau bukan disebelah aku ini,chanyeol berhasil gombal pada yeoja disampingnya ini.

Junhee seketika bersemu merah seperti kepitin rebus baru diangkat apa – apaan chanyeol ini membuat dia terpesona.

'eh pipi embulnya merah tuhh pengen dicubit nih dengan gemasnya mencubit pipi embul yan merah itu.

"Arhhh sakit tau emang pipi aku bakpao apa menerang kesakitan.

"iya bakpao baru tersenyum puas.

#####

"apa aku minta maaf saja pada junhee oke fighting kriss,kris membawakan sebuket bunga untuk junhee dia sangat menyukai bunga melati pas karena dia seperti malaikat yang cerah dan jangan lupakan senyumnya itu nomor satu buat kris.

Kris sudah tiba dirumah sakit apa yang dilihatnya ini junhee berdua dengan musuhnya dulu pas saat sma mereka berdua sama – sama ingin merebut junhee dan penyesalaanya dulu masih muncul di otak kris.

FLASHBACK

"junhee akan jadi milik gua,dia mana mau sama lu pacar engga tau dengan smirk rianya.

.

.

BRUGHHHH

DUAGhh…

Kris memukul chanyeol hingga dia tersungkur di lantai darah sear menalir di pipinya.

.

.

BRUGHH…

DUAGHH..

"Gua gak peduli apa yan lu bilang jauhin junhee kris sangat gatel sekarang omongan basi seoranng chanyeol membuat dia geram saat dia memukul untuk ketiga kalinya.

.

STOPPP….

..

"kris stop apa yang kau datang dan menyudahi pertengkaran ini.

"chanyeol kamu berdarah ayo ke UKS. Junhee membawa chanyeol ke uks.

"dan kau kris habis ini aku akan bicara memasang wajah marahnya pada kekasihnya ini

Di UKS

"arghh sakit pelan – menerang sakit.

' _bukannya berterima kasih masih bisa dibantu._

'hah maaf - maaf iya ini pelan,junhee masih menompres luka chanyeol denan air hangat agar luka itu sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada luka chanyeol.

Ekhem wajah mereka sangat dekat dan akhirnya bertatapan.

"hmm chan mungkin sudah reda lukanya sebaiknya aku pergi dulu junhee beranjak tangannya ditahan oleh chanyeol utnuk tidak pergi.

"kau disini aja sama menebarkan iya terima kasih kau sudah bantu mengompres luka aku.

"iya sama – sama – tiba junhee tersenyum juga kenapa dia tersenyum,sekali tersenyum membuat orang – orang terpesona bagai ada kupu – kupu terbang di hatinya,chanyeol terpesona dengan senyum junhee sangat jantungnya berdetak – tiba jarak wajah mereka semakin mendekat apa yan dilakukan oleh chanyeol ini tidak tidaak ( apa sih thor heboh amat ).

Dan

.

Junhee menutup matanya

.

.

KRINGG! KRING!

.

.

"Maaf chan aku harus masuk kelas jam pelajaran bahasa Indonesia jae suk membungkuk dan meninggalkan chanyeol yang masih di ruang uks.

" _apa – apaan ini chanyeol tiba – tiba main nyosor aja mau nyium anak orang tidak tahu kalau junhee sudah ada seseorang._

Setelah ciuman nya tidak jadi chanyeol langsung tersenyum

'aku akan mendapatkan mu jun.

FLASHBACK OFF

"JUNHEE..kris menebar senyumnya pada junhee.

"kris apa itu kau bertanya pada seseorang junhee masih menenal suara itu.

"kenapa kau ada disini kris aku benci lihat hendak beranjak pergi.

"aku membawakan sebuket bunga yang kau menyodorkan bunga itu.

Dan

.

.

Junhee melemparnya

.

.

Chanyeol tersenyum langsung

.

.

"aku gak butuh bunga dari kamu pergi mata lansung jatuh di pipi junhee.

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Cast:

Kim junhee (25)

Wu yifan : kris (26)

Park Chanyeol (26)

And other cast

"JUNHEE..kris menebar senyumnya pada junhee.

"kris apa itu kau bertanya pada seseorang junhee masih menenal suara itu.

"kenapa kau ada disini kris aku benci lihat hendak beranjak pergi.

"aku membawakan sebuket bunga yang kau menyodorkan bunga itu.

Dan

.

.

Junhee melemparnya

.

.

Chanyeol tersenyum langsung

.

.

"aku gak butuh bunga dari kamu pergi mata lansung jatuh di pipi junhee.

Tbc.

"percuma aku udah datang kesini,aku kesini ingin meminta maaf jun,oh iya soal waktu lalu dia hanya teman aku saja jun,Tanya kris sambil memegang pundak junhee.

FLASHBACK

"hai kris,seorang perempuan berambut panjang bernama Jessica.

"hmm kenapa kris.

"kamu ada waktu gak aku pengen ngajak kamu ke taman sambil makan eskrim,Tanya Jessica.

Jessica teman kris waktu dia masih duduk dibangku SMP,pernah Jessica suka sama kris tetapi kris menolak karena

Bagi kris Jessica udah kaya nangis dan dia akhirnya menyerah dan dia menjadi sahabat kris saja.

Saat kris dan Jessica sudah jalan – jalan kekota seoul dan makan es krim ada eskrim yang belepotan di muka Jessica dan kris membersihkannya

"jess tunggu dah itu ada es krim kris,kris membersihkan eskrim dimuka Jessica dan Jessica tersipu malu.

Tetapi ada seorang yeoja melihat mereka berdua berambut panjang pipinya sudah itu junhee hati dia udah sakitt. sekarang kris melihat sosok yeoja yang dia kenal junhee.

" kris,junhee langsung lari nangis apa – apa junhee kekanakan sekali.

Kris langsung mengejar junhee dan menggengam tangannya.

"maaf kan aku jun aku salah,aku bisa jelasin itu bernama kris yang menggengam tangannya sangat erat.

"LEPASS hiks mau diperjelaskan apa lagi mata yang jatuh di pipi nya junhee segera menhindari kris saat itu,dan segera masuk kedalam mobilnya.

FLASHBACK OFF..

"HIKSS.. aku menemukan kamu dan sahabat kamu kris sedang ciuman apa itu sudah cukup buat hati aku dengan memelankan suaranya dia masih terisak nangis.

"HAHAHAHHAA jun tertawa sangat keras sampai chanyeol dan junhee bingung.

"aku sama Jessica waktu itu jalan ke keliling kota seoul Jessica yan ajak aku buat jalan dan kita makan es krim maaf waktu itu aku engga kabarin kamu,pas kita lagi duduk Jessica lagi nikmati es krimnya,aku lihat dia belumuran eskrim dimukanya aku bersihin kamu salah jun aku gak ciuman sama Jessica,cuman bersihin dimukanya yan berlumuran es krim aja,jadi maafin aku ya,Tanya kris.

"hah hiks… maafin aku ya kris aku salah paham sama kamu,aku emang pacar yang overprotective sama junhee,dan junhee langsung memeluk pacarnya ini

Chanyeol tiba – tiba melihat reaksi mereka berdua ada rasa kesal dan cemburu chanyeol langsung beranjak dan peri dari tempat itu.

"kris kemana chanyeol,Tanya junhee.

 _Hah kok malah nanya si caplang sih_

"dia udah ke laut kris,dia sangat kesal ngapain dia menanyakan si caplang pada dirinya.

"hah masa iya dia tadi kan sama aku,Tanya junhee.

"yaudah lah mending jalan – jalan mau gak sama kris

" anggukan yang diterima junhee.

####

Mereka berdua menikmati indahnya kota seoul dimalam hari.

"bunny kamu senang tidak aku aja kesini waktu pas kita masih mula – mula pacaran aku ajak kamu ke keliling kota seoul terus.

" junhee,dia kangen dengan nuansa kota seoul banyak orang – orang berlalu lalang jalan dan menikmati khas makanan kota seoul.

"kris coba aku bisa lihat lagi,aku pengen ajak kamu ke gangnam untuk cari – cari makan tetapi karena kondisi aku kaya gini aku harus tetap kuat dan gak pantang menyerah,Tanya junhee

"jun aku tau ini emang salah aku kalau aja kamu gak kaya gini dan terjadi sesuatu sama kamu sampai kamu kehilangan mata gak bisa lihat,aku benar minta maaf jun sama kris.

"Iya kris kan tadi aku udah maafin senyuman anelicnya yan membuat kris terpesona.

"kamu emang malaikat aku jun,Tanya memeluk malaikatnya ini.

Mereka sudah selesai jalan – jalan kekota seoul dan kris menantarkan junhee kerumah.

.

.

"makasih ya kris kapan – kapan kita jalan – jalan junhee.

"iya bunny sama – sama aku pulang dadah,Tanya kris.

#####

KRINGG! KRING!

Junhee bangun seperti biasanya dia mencari – cari pakaian yang akan dipakainya dia sudah terbiasa walaupun dia buta tetapi dia harus hati – hati untuk melihat disekitarnya.

.

.

.

 _Yifann calling_

 _._

 _._

Drttt drtt

.

Junhee mencari – cari handphonenya berada

"ne yeoboseyeo,Tanya junhee.

"morning bunny kamu udah makan udah mandi sarapan hmm udah cuci kris.

Junhee dengan senyumnya

"Sejak kapan tiba – tiba ipan jadi perhatian sama junhee.

"hmm sejak iya bunny nanti aku jemput kamu ya di depan kita mau jalan – jalan.

"oke kris aku tunggu junhee.

Junhee sudah bersiap – siap untuk bertemu pacar tiangnya ini.

" kris.

Kris menelan ludahnya apa ini kekasihnya benar bidadari sanat cantik dengan rambut digerai baju berwarna putih rok hitam dan flat shoes di kakinya,bawa kris ke sunai mau terjun.(apaan sih lu kris lebay dah).

"kris kamu junhee.

"hah iya ini aku disini,Tanya kris,kris sera membawa pacarnya ini ke mobil.

"bunny kamu cantik pake baju kris.

Junhee bersemu merah di pipinya,(gombal lagi dah si tiang)

"eh eh eh merah pipinya huhhhh gemas pengen cubit,Tanya kris.

"arghh sakittt,junhee mempoutkan kris gemas ingin mencubit bunnynya ini.

Kris membawa junhee ke tempat besanan teman appanya bekerja ditambah teman – teman eommanya kris mereka membicarakan tentan perusahaan dan lain – lain.

"mama,tanya kris.

"eh kris ada eomma kris.

"kris bawa tunangan kris tersipu lagi.

"wah iya itu kah tunangan kamu wah cantik nama kamu pertama kali kris memperkenalkan pacarnya didepan oran tuanya dulu pas kris dan junhee bersama kris lupa ingin mengenal kan junhee pada mama papahnya tetapi mereka ke jepang ada urusan perusahaan yan harus diselesaikan.

"hmm nama saya junhee tante,Tanya muka yan gugupnya.

"eh kris mama mau bicara sama mama kris.

"jun aku tinggal dulu ya,Tanya kris.

Junhee membalas dengan anggukan.

"kris apa tunangan kamu buta,tanya eomma kris.

"iya mah dia buta karna kris memasang wajah sedihnya itu pada eommanya.

"astaga apa yang kau lakukan padanya nak apa dia tidak apa – apa eomma.

"dia tidak apa – apa eomma dia kecelakaaan gara – gara dia lihat kris dengan Jessica jalan – kris.

"yasudah kris kalau eomma piker – piker kalian cocok dia kayanya istri yang baik buat kamu,eomma bakal restuin kamu eomma kris.

"hah yang bener eomma makasih mencium pipi sang ibu dengan sayangnya.

" kris.

"wah kris kau sudah tambah tinggi papa sudah lama tidak bertemu kamu.

"appa kris mau ngenalin appa sama seorang yang kris sayang.

"ini membawa junhee dihadapannya.

"dia siapa appanya.

"dia tunangan aku kris,yan ingine mengenali junhee pada appanya.

"kris tunangan kamu appanya.

"stt appa jangan berisik,Tanya memasang muka sedihnya dia ingin menangis sekarang.

"maaf kris appa tidak tahu,tetapi kalau appa lihat tunangan kamu ingat masa – masa eomma mu yan cantik seperti dia.

"hahaha iya lah eomma kan cantik selalu kris.

"baik appa akan merestukan kalian berdua dan kau yifan kau harus jadi penerus appa di wu corp.

"TERIMA KASIH AKHIRNYA YIFAN NIKAH…tanya kris.

#######

Yifan membawa junhee ke taman belakang rumah nya dan dia membawa appa dan eommanya untuk melihat pertunangan mereka.

" kris.

" junhee.

"hmm Terima kasih kau sudah mau jadi pacar aku selama 5 tahun ini saat kita masih kuliah dulu,banyak kenangan yang kita lewati bersama,kita senang – senan bareng,eomma kris sampai tersedu melihat putranya ini.(hihihi bawain tissue kek).

"dan sekarang ini sudah saat nya aku ingin ngasih kejutan buat kamu,kris menyodorkan kotak cincin berwarna putih untuk di masukan ke jari junhee.

"JUNHEE will you marry kris.

Junhee ingin menangis sekarang

Hiks..

Hikss…

"YESS kris I tersenyum dengan dan eommanya tersenyum bangga,akhirnya anaknya ini menikah juga.

Kris langsung mengendong pacarnya sekaligus istrinya ini.

####

Hari pernikahan telah tiba junhee sedang dirias dengan cantik dengan gaun yang putih rambut junhee yang di stylis membuatnya tampak sanat cantik.

"wahh eonnie kau tampak cantik sekali aku seorang penata rias ini.

"hahahh biasa saja ini kan kau yang rias wajah dan rambut ku terima kasih junhee.

"iya eonnie semoa kau bahagia dengan suami mu kelak dan bisa menjadi keluarga yang harmonis penata rias.

Saat itu junhee dibawa oleh seorang laki – laki yaitu kakeknya junhee sejak ayahnya meninggal kakeknya lah yang menjadi pengganti terpesona baaimana ini istrinya cantik sekali,walaupun kondisi mu seperti ini kau masih bisa melihat dengan mata hati mu jun.

"hati – hati san kakek.

"iya junhee.

Junhee sudah berada disampin berhadapan dengan suaminya menampilkan senyumnya itu.

"bunny kau tampak cantik sekali aku ingin menerkam mu sekaran kris.

"aishh kris ini masih situasi pernikahan no no no,junhee tersipu malu suaminya baru dalam pernikahan main nerkam aja emang istrinya kucing.-_-

" oke baik kita mulai san yan akan memimpin pernikahan mereka (gak tau lah namanya siapa).

"kau wu yifan apakah kau bersedia menerima kim junhee untuk menjadi istri mu dalam keadaan apapun dan akan menjadi suami yang baik dan akan selalu menjaga anak – anak mu san pemimpin.

"YA AKU kris.

"kau kim junhee apakah kau bersedia menerima calon suami mu bernama wu yifan akan menjadi pendampin mu kelak dan sampai maut memisahkan dan membangun keluarga yan harmonis.

"YA AKU junhee.

"baiklah kalian boleh memasangkan cincin setelah itu kalian berciuman.

Kris sudah memasangkan jarinya di tangan junhee memasangkan cincinnya di jari kris karena kondisi junhee kesulitan kris membantu tangan junhee untuk menggapai tangan kris dan junhee akhirnya sudah memasangkan cincinnya di tangan kris.

Dan saatnya kris dan junhee ciuman

.

.

CHUP

.

.

Para tamu yang berdatangan bertepuk tangan meriah jongin sampai menangis akhirnya teman tiangnya ini menikah kapan jonginnya ini.

.

.

Tetapi (ya elah masalah lagi thor-_-)

Seseorang namja dengan kupin panjangnya itu,ya itu chanyeol,dia kesal sekarang wanita yang di sayanginya menikah dengan lelaki brengsek yan sudah mencelakakan mengepalkan tangan dengan erat.

" _permainan dimulai aku akan bikin kau kris menjadi keluarga yang hancur dan junhee akan jadi istri aku bukan kau smirk rianya._

 _Tbc._


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Happy reading

.

.

.

Dara beranjak berankat sekolah pagi ini saat dara sudah masuk kelas seseorang namja membawanya ke belakang taman sekolah dan.

"dara kamu sebenarnya kenapa,chanyeol bingung dara diam saja dari tadi.

"bukan urusan mu dara.

"ini menjadi urusan aku juga chanyeol

Dara menangis hatinya sakit lagi sekarang

"kenapa kamu tidak mau jawab emosi sekarang.

"hiks.. STOP chan aku capek sama menangis perasaannya sangat terpukul.

"kalau ada apa – apa kamu cerita aja chanyeol

"hiks…hiks. Akuu akuuu

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suka sama kamu chan dara

Chanyeol langsung kaget apa yang dara bicarakan ini

"ssstt – tiba chanyeol mendekat wajahnya kearah dara dan jarak mereka aaaaa dann

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

Chup

.

.

Chanyeol mencium dara,dara diam hatinya masih sakit langsung menutup matanya,chanyeol langsung melumat bibir dara dan sangat lembut dara tidak membalasnya,chanyeol menggiit bibir bawah dara dan mulut dara pun chanyeol pun langsung menerobos masuk ke mulutnya dara pun membalas ciuman chanyeol tangan dara di kalungkan dileher chanyeol dan chanyeol memegang pinggang dara.

….

…

Setelah lama berciuman dara lansun melepaskan ciuman itu dia sanat sesak karena ciuman mereka itu dan tidak kuat.

"udah menatap dara.

"hmm ucap dara.

"aku juga cinta sama kamu chanyeol.

"benarkah kamu gak bohong kan..ucap dara.

"saranghae dara.

"nado chanyeol

.

.

Sinar matahari menyinari beranjak dari tempat tidurnya,melihat handphone disebelahnya mencek instagram dan lain – lain.

Dara beranjak untuk peri ke sekolahnya tanpa diduga handphone nya

.

.

.

.

Drtt drtt drttt

.

.

.

 _Caplang is calling_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Yeoboseyeo,kenapa dara dengan malasnya.

"EH morning sayang aku yang sipittt ucap chanyeol.

Dara pov

 _Apa yang dia katakan sayang ._

Seketika pipinya bersemu merah apa itu yan dikatakan oleh chanyeol membuat dia tersemua merah.

"hmm kok diam gak jawab,tersipu ya dipanggil bersmirk ria.

"apaan sih chan engga awas ya kalau ketemu kupingnya aku buat biar caplang disitu masih tersipu atas perlakuan chanyeol tadi.

"takuttttttt kejar kalau bisa,oh iya kamu aku jemput di rumah ya kita berangkat kesekolah bareng – bareng. ucap chanyeol.

"oke aku tunggu depan rumah tampak sanat bersemanat saat itu.

Setelah dara mandi,sarapan,dan izin kepada eommanya dara menunggu di depan rumahnya.

"DARA teriak chanyeol sudah berada didepan rumahnya dara.

"Hai chan ayo lansung masuk ke dalam mobil chanyeol.

"EH lupa dengan senyum ria dan alisnya menaikan ke atas.

"hah tampak kebingungan saat itu.

"MORNING menunjukan bibirnya didepan dara.

Dara pipinya merah lagi, apa – apaan pacar barunya ini pai – pai sudah minta cium.

"huh yaudah tutup mengeluarkan keusilaannya pada chanyeol,saat itu dara mengambil sebuah pewangi mobil dan menaruhnya tepat diwajahnya chanyeol.

.

.

Chuppp

.

cukup puas mengeluarkan tawanya pada pacarnya ini.

"Aishhh kok malah cium pewangi mobil sih,aku maunya chanyeol

"HAHAHHAHA emang tertawa sangat puas sampai perutnya sakit.

Tiba – tiba chanyeol menarik tangannya dan

.

Chup

.

.

Dara kaget chan menciumnya,ciumannya itu bukan hal biasa baginya.

Lama – lama chan melumatnya dengan kasar dan pasokan oksigen dara habis,dara memukul dada chanyeol agar ciuman itu berakhir.

.

.

"pipinya merah tuh,ayo berangkat. Ucap chanyeol

Mereka tiba di sekolah saat murid – murid sibuk membicarakan keduanya.

 _Apa mereka nasib si yuan itu._

 _Kurasa mereka cocok saja,tetapi aku takut kalau yuan marah – marah setelah melihat ini,_

Orang – orang sibuk membicarakan mereka berdua sampai dara melihat sekeliling mereka

"CHAN..dara tampak memperhatikan murid – murid yan sedang melihat mereka berdua.

"stt udah biarin aja mereka sirik kayanya gak punya pacar terlalu jomblo terus liat pasangan aku ini cantik jadi mereka iri sama kamu.

Dara mempoutkan bibirnya dengan gemasnya sampai chan mencubit pipi dara agar berhenti bertingkah imut didepannya.

Suasana kelas tampak tampak bingung teman – temannya melihat dia – sampai

.

.

BRAKK

.

.

"HEH kata seorang teman yang bernama luna itu.

"kamu jadian ya sama chanyeol,luna menatap dara begitu ya kalau yuan tau abis kamu,luna sambil memasang mukanya yang menyeramkan.

.

.

"HEH kenapa gak jawab kamu jadian kan ucap teman sebelahnya yaitu hera.

Tiba – tiba ada seorang namja yang berperawakan chanyeol,chanyeol langsung menarik tangan dara,dan membawa dara pergi dari luna dan hera.

.

.

"LEPAS mengerang kesakitan.

"kamu gak usah jawab pertanyaan mereka,mereka gak penting sampai dia bertingkah kasar sama chanyeol

Dara menjatuhkan bulir air mata dipipinya

"hiks..hikss. dara

"udah udah hustttt memeluknya dengan eratt.

###

murid – murid bersorak heboh siapa yang datang

 _wahh ada ada yuan tuh_

 _mana – mana gak ada_

 _wah muka dia tampak muram apa dia udah tau_

 _kalau chanyeol dan dara pacaran._

Yuan melirik pasangan baru memasang muka jahatnya yuan mendekati mereka.

"ekhem kalian pacaran ya ucap yuan dengan malasnya.

Dara melihat siapa yan datang ini.

"kalau iya kenapa yuan aku sudah bilan padamu untuk jauhin kita dengan kesalnya.

"weh weh wehh baru juga dating udah diusir aja ucap yuan.

"ayo kita pergi menarik tangan dara untuk pergi dari yuan.

 _Awas kalian dara dan chanyeol_

Yuan dengan smirk senangnya.

####

Situasi kelas yang ramai sampai – sampai

" mengagetkan chanyeol.

"huaa aishh kenapa seseorang namja berkulit tan yaitu jongin.

"muka lu banget dah cey kenapa mikirin yuan,atau siap tuh namanya dara berkulit tan itu jongin.

"iya gua mikirin dara,gua takut kalau kenapa – kenapa sama dia. Gua takut kalau yuan aneh – aneh sama chanyeol.

"chanyeol kalau lu pacaran sama dara gimana nasib yuan woy dia pacar lu sijongin.

"gua udah putus jong sama yuan gara – gara dia deket sama leo.

"HAH LU PUTUS SAMA jongin dengan – sampai murid – murid melihatnya.

"Ssstt berisik lu hitam -_ membungkam mulut chanyeol dengan tangannya.

#####

" namja berkulit putih dan tingginya sama seperti chanyeol.

"KRISS…..

Tbc

Hai saya balik lagi maaf lama – lama ceritanya kurang seru ya gimana tanggapan kalian apa dilanjutkan saja.

Waduh dara ketemu kris,kira – kira kris siapa ya.?


End file.
